elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Hagraven (Skyrim)
Hagravens are aggressive, bird like humanoids often found in Skyrim. Coming in contact with one can cause Brain Rot, a disease that reduces Magicka. Legend has it they were once Witches but gave up their humanity to become Hagravens (as shown in the quest Repentance). Revered by the Forsworn, they despise nature, and hunt down Spriggans to capture and sacrifice. In the book The Madmen of the Reach, it is noted that the Hagravens were in the Reach since "the beginning" and side with the Forsworn. They are often found with Witches or Forsworn, and are exclusively female. Hagravens have a distinct raspy breathing and heavy, wet sounding footsteps. Some Hagravens are something called Forsworn Matriarchs. They are in command of a specific Forsworn redoubt. Named Matriarchs include Petra, Melka, and Drascua. Matriarchs are normally tended to by Forsworn, but there are several occasions where they are accompanied by witches and hags like other Hagravens. If you are very lucky, a Hagraven may drop a Daedra Heart. This could show that they either use the hearts in alchemy and necromancy or they are actually Daedra. Quests *The Dragonborn must retrieve an engagement ring back from a named Hagraven (Moira) in A Night to Remember. *In the The Blessings of Nature Quest, Danica Pure-Spring sends the Dragonborn to Orphan Rock where a Hagraven holds the Nettlebane, which they used to sacrifice Spriggans. *During the Companions quest Blood's Honor the Dragonborn is asked to retrieve a Glenmoril Witch Head for a lycanthropy cure. *While looking for the old assassin in a miscellaneous quest, the Dragonborn runs into a Hagraven. *There's a Hagraven in Hag's End, it will teleport throughout the dungeon and summon two leveled beasts once it is chased outside of the dungeon. *The Dragonborn encounters two Hagravens on the second quest for the Jarl of Markarth. These Hagravens can be found in Blind Cliff Cave and are called Melka and Petra. *There are two Hagravens and a Forsworn Briarheart guarding the Word Wall at the top of Lost Valley Redoubt. *There is a named Hagraven, Drascua, involved in the quest Pieces of the Past. Drascua is found, along with several Forsworn and a Word Wall, at Dead Crone Rock (also the location of the pommel of Mehrunes' Razor). Notes *Engaging in battle with a Hagraven can be made easier by utilizing fire resistance, as their main offensive spell is Fireball. However, many Hagravens prefer Frost spells such as Ice Spike, Icy Spear, and Ice Storm. They also heal themselves with Close Wounds. *It is also quite easy to evade their attacks in close combat because of their lack of attack speed and accuracy, making melee weapons an excellent choice to defeat them. *Hagravens have common sized souls. *Hagravens are known to accompany Forsworn at various camps or at locations where they are present, especially at high levels (level 81 confirmed). They are "Matriarchs" to the Forsworn. *The origin of the Hagravens may reside from the Norwegian legend called "Jostedalsrypa". In this story, some people traveled to Jostedalen to find survivors from the Black Death. The only survivor was a small girl who had feathers growing on her back, because her mother laid her in feathers before the mother died. *Hagravens also bring to mind the Harpies from Greek mythology. =Bugs= *Hagraven bodies may sometimes spawn when having exited a location into Skyrim. References #Herbane's Bestiary: Hagravens #The Legend of Red Eagle ru:Ворожея